noalensworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezrin Istimaethoriel Lavellan
Ezrin was a Dalish elf scout from Orlais, halfbrother of Deshanna, husband of Athalia and father of Noalen - though he would never meet his child. Overview Physical Appearance Ezrin shared the dark brown eyes, prominent cheekbones, flat nose and full lips with his halfsister Deshanna, traits inherited from their father. Just like she, Ezrin was unusually tall for an elf; at 5'9, Ezrin was the tallest elf of Clan Lavellan from age 16 onwards, second only to his sister. From his biological mother, Ezrin inherited wheat coloured hair, much thinner than the full mane of his sister; pointier, more slender ears and a pale complexion, a trait he passed on to Noalen. Though awkward looking and chubby as a child, Ezrin grew up to be a man considered handsome by most. His face bore the vallaslin of Mythal; a design he chose because of his sister. Personality He would have loved you more than life itself.' '' - Deshanna to Noalen about Ezrin The elves of Clan Lavellan who have memories of Ezrin never fail to mention his kindness, warm, gentle nature and adventurous spirit. By all accounts, Ezrin was a cheerful, open-minded man who made friends easily and had a particular talent for making people feel instantly at ease around him. Curious and inquisitive, Ezrin loved exploring the wilds, coming into contact with different people of different backgrounds and was a voice of compassion and understanding in situations others would have called to arms. Ezrin was excitable to the extent of being reckless at times; much like Noalen, he frequently ran off on his own to explore and make new experiences - a trait which made others regard him as childish at times. He was loyal to a fault to those he loved and when he loved, Ezrin did so deeply and passionately. '''Talents and Skills 'Ezrin was extraordinarily skilled at navigating the wilds. Climbing, forecasting the weather, deciding the routes along which the clan should travel or recognising the migratory patterns of animals - Clan Lavellan could always rely on him to point them in the right direction. Aside from this, Ezrin found true joy in communication. He had a knack for barter and keeping the peace between the clan elves and the humans they traded with. He was fluent in both Trade and Orlesian and spoke a little Tevene. A hobby of his being sewing and embroidery, Ezrin added multiple blocks of fabric to the family quilt that would ultimately be passed down to his child, Noalen. '''Biography Ezrin was born into Clan Istimaethoriel in the spring of 8:95 Blessed in the Orlesian Dales to the same father as Deshanna but a different mother. Not much is known about Ezrin's background - Noalen only has the stories of Clan Lavellan to go by and the few times Deshanna felt inclined to speak about her late brother, which was not often. According to Deshanna, Ezrin was a very curious child, much like Noalen. He frequently ran off on his own and taught himself to read tracks and hide his own to evade the clan's scouts from a young age. Deshanna also states that Ezrin, like Noalen, was rather fat before he reached adolescence, gaining weight easily but seemingly not losing it until his pubescent growth spurt. In a rare display of drunkenness, Deshanna also reveals that Ezrin loved her deeply ever since he was a toddler and never wanted anything more than to live up to and gain the approval of his sister. He resented not displaying magical talent when his sister did. Deshanna herself disliked her younger brother at the time, still upset about her father bonding to another woman after her mother's passing and bitter about being expected to be 'the responsible one' and thinking Ezrin was 'the favourite' of her parents. When Deshanna manifested magic at the age of nine - the next Arlathvhen still four years away and the clan already having a Keeper and both a First and Second - Clan Istimaethoriel decided to relocate to the fringes of the Fereldan Korcari Wilds where Templars and human supervision were scarce. Relationships Trivia